Ichiban omoide
by Sherryn de Darkal
Summary: Je t’aime ! disait-il en lui ouvrant grand les bras. Mini-fiquette très ordinaire sur Duo et Solo.


**Ichiban omoide**

* * *

« Je t'aime ! » disait-il en lui ouvrant grand les bras.

Il le lui disait avec son sourire éclatant, innocent, ses yeux profonds, graves et pourtant encore purs. Il ressemblait à un ange, un ange avec les cheveux ébouriffés et indomptables, qui aimaient à chevaucher le vent comme des épis de blés. Ses pupilles scintillaient telles des étoiles, dotées à la fois de la profondeur de la nuit et de la brillance du soleil. Le voir constituait déjà une consolation, et la chaleur de ses étreintes suffisait à ressusciter la mémoire d'un autrefois oublié, sombré dans l'oubli du jour où les bombes étaient tombées en détruisant foyer et univers.

« Je t'aime ! » disait-il, avec la plus grande sincérité.

C'était un mot d'enfant, du même genre que celui qu'on répète à sa mère ou à ses camarades de classe lors des premiers jeux de dinette. Mais il y avait beaucoup de sincérité dans son besoin d'être rassuré et d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui veiller, quelqu'un de spécial, d'unique, d'irremplaçable. Pourquoi l'avait-il choisi ? C'était un mystère. Duo ne se souvenait pas du jour de leur première rencontre.

Dans son esprit à lui se trouvaient seulement l'obscurité, la peur, des cris et la haine. Il entendait vaguement les vrombissements étouffés de ces engins de guerre qui lui avaient arraché parents et enfance. Les visages de ses proches de jadis lui paraissent de plus en plus flous ; maintenant, il connaissait davantage celui de son sauveur, Solo.

Il l'avait aidé, disait-il. Duo ne se rappelait de rien à part la souffrance et la terreur. Son propre nom s'était évanoui dans d'obscures ténèbres ; alors, tout naturellement, il en avait adopté un nouveau, le premier qui lui vint à l'esprit. Duo. Solo et Duo. Deux mots qui sonnaient comme un accord, comme la pluie et la plus douce des mélodies, reflets de leur profonde amitié.

Ainsi Solo était devenu l'univers de Duo, son premier souvenir, tout le reste ayant sombré dans la nuit d'une longue inconscience. Son ami avait pris soin de lui quand ses yeux restaient fermés, puis quand, ses forces revenant lentement, il avait pu les ouvrir. Il l'avait rassuré d'une voix douce, lui avait promis que dans la bonne cachette où il gisait, personne ne les trouverait jamais. Il ne devait pas craindre pour sa vie car il veillerait à son retour parmi les vivants. Et il avait tenu sa promesse. Il l'avait ressuscité, en s'occupant de lui à chaque instant, en lui rapportant le fruit de ses rapines afin qu'il s'en nourrisse.

Duo avait accepté tout ce qu'il lui donnait avec reconnaissance. Pendant longtemps, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi Solo le soignait ainsi, avant de bientôt discerner son immense besoin de relations humaines.

« Je t'aime ! » lui répétait-il souvent.

La première fois, Duo en était resté surpris. Jamais encore un enfant de son âge ne l'avait serré comme cela, comme une mère ou un père. Solo aussi était orphelin. Sa famille devait lui manquer horriblement, et avec elle l'affection qu'on lui avait sans doute dispensée sans limite.

« Je t'aime ! »

Solo attribuait à ces paroles une importance fétichiste. Il avait besoin de les dire, de les entendre. Il avait besoin d'un corps vivant, chaud, contre lequel il pouvait se sentir en vie et oublier la faim et la mort. Duo lui avait rendu tout ce qu'il lui avait donné, au centuple. Par reconnaissance. Et puis, il fallait bien l'avouer, par amitié aussi.

Duo ignorait depuis combien de temps Solo vivait dans les rues, mais ce dernier avait accumulé une certaine expérience de l'existence à la dure. Dès que Duo se sentit assez bien pour quitter leur abri, il l'aida à remonter à l'air libre et le soutint lorsqu'il dut surmonter le choc de la vision de son pays dévasté, où ne subsistaient que ruines et débris calcinés. Puis il lui apprit à mendier, à voler, et à se cacher. Il lui présenta d'autres orphelins de guerre et lui apprit à bien s'entendre avec eux, et Duo put se faire beaucoup d'amis, mais d'aucun il ne fut aussi proche que de Solo, avec qui il partageait ses journées et ses nuits. Pendant plusieurs mois, ils grandirent ainsi, côte à côte, comme deux frères. Ils pensaient ne jamais se quitter.

Ils n'auraient jamais dû se quitter.

Mais un jour, Solo tomba malade. Duo, le soigna, longtemps. Comme autrefois lorsque c'était lui qui était alité, il lui fournit sa nourriture en lui laissant sa part, il vola tout ce qu'il fallait pour rendre leur abri plus supportable, plus confortable. Il le réchauffa avec son corps et lui rafraîchit son front brûlant chaque fois que c'était possible. Hélas, malgré son dévouement, Duo ne put empêcher son meilleur ami de s'affaiblir, jour après jour, sans cesse, inéluctablement, comme un sablier dont le contenu s'égrène au fil des secondes.

« Je t'aime », furent les dernières paroles de Solo.

Et Duo pleura. C'était la première fois, du moins la première fois dont il conservait le souvenir. Ce ne serait pas la dernière ; mais cette fois-là, promis, juré, il ne l'oublierait jamais.

Il enterra son ami, il se recueillit sur sa tombe, et emporta avec lui ce nom qu'il s'était donné en son honneur. Savourer la vie que Solo lui avait rendue, c'était tout ce à quoi il pensait. Et ce à quoi il continuerait de s'efforcer tout au long de sa vie.

* * *

**OWARI**


End file.
